


What's a Soulmate?

by fictionalfauna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, this is really bad but hey have this emotional mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfauna/pseuds/fictionalfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um so I wrote this thing because I was bored it's basically just ordinary Star Wars with soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi the formatting is a bit weird and idk how to fix it sorry

“Mama, what’s a soulmate?” Anakin Skywalker asks his mother, “I heard Wald talking about them today and I didn’t know what he meant.”  
His mother sighs and rolls up her sleeve. She points to ten words in black lettering encircling her forearm. “Ani, read these words.”  
Anakin gives her a puzzled look but does as she asks. “’Shmi, I’ll come back for you! Hold on for me!’ What does that mean?”  
“It means that the last words I’m going to hear from my soulmate are that. It’s likely that the relationship I will have with them is romantic, but it can also be an incredibly strong friendship.” By this point, they’re both sitting at their small table.  
“Like I have with Kit?”  
“Like that, but stronger. You will both know each other inside and out, and they will be the most important person in your life.”  
Anakin is quiet for a bit. “What if I have two?” He rolls up his left sleeve, exposing one set of words, then the other. Shmi reads both sets of words, then sighs. Her poor boy won’t be happy later in life, either, it seems.  
“That means that you are a very lucky boy, Ani. Now go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow.” When Ani trots off and gets into bed, Shmi rests her head on the table and closes her eyes. Her poor, poor, poor little boy.

~~~

Padme Padme Padme all Anakin can think about is Padme. “Where is Padme, is she safe, is she all right?” He feels everything differently, but there will be time to dwell on that later. Right now, only Padme matters. The man who has replaced Obi-Wan (just thinking about Obi-Wan makes Anakin so incredibly angry) as Anakin’s master pauses before answering.  
“I’m afraid she died… it seems in your anger, you killed her.” The room spins around Anakin. He throws everything and anything he can at the man who reiterated just how far gone he is.

~~~

Later, after his master dismisses him to his new quarters, the boy who used to be Anakin Skywalker thinks about Padme Amidala, his wife and- wait. He thinks back to one of the sets of words that used to wrap around his arm. He remembers Padme had said, word for word, the slightly less disturbing phrase. At the realization that he killed one of his soulmates, Anakin Skywalker disappears even farther behind the Dark wall of Darth Vader. He is so angry at his former master for bringing Padme to him, for turning her against him. Rage is all he can think, all he can feel, all he can see. 

~~~

Darth Vader feels a Force presence he hasn’t felt in years and his mental wall of Darkness cracks just a bit. After all these years of ignoring his Light side, it’s back, with unhelpful thoughts potentially forgiving the one who left him to die on Mustafar. No. He can’t be having those thoughts. His old master hates him, his master said so. He hates his old master in return. There is nothing left for him in Obi-Wan.

~~~

Finally, Vader has his old master right where he wants him. “When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master.” Yes, that will make his former master think. No longer is Vader the small boy from Tatooine. Now he is the master, unlike this pitiful old man.  
“Only a master of evil, Ani.” The old nickname causes him to falter. He can see the pain in Obi-Wan’s eyes, and for a second he lowers his lightsaber, thinking what am I doing? I can forgive him; I know I can. The Dark eventually overpowers the Light and he fights back once again.  
“Your powers are weak, old man.” He sees Obi-Wan freeze, then lower his lightsaber  
“You can’t win, Ani. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.” Vader is filled with such rage at the old man’s words that he doesn’t realize that the words are familiar to him until Obi-Wan is gone. He prods the robe with his foot, thinking so it was you, all along. We are, no, were, soulmates. He feels such regret at what he’s done that he nearly falls to his knees. But then he remembers how Obi-Wan turned Padme against him and what he did on Mustafar and is filled with the calm pride of revenge. 

~~~

He falls back and closes his eyes on the anguish in his son’s blue eyes, so like his own. Darkness surrounds him and he begins to panic. After what seems like forever, a shimmering blue form emerges from the blackness. It’s Obi-Wan. When Anakin looks down, not being able to look into his second soulmate’s eyes, he sees that he no longer has his suit and has all of his limbs again. “Ani,” Obi-Wan says gently. Anakin flies upward and wraps his arms around Obi-Wan.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he mumbles into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
Obi-Wan pats his back. “It’s okay, Ani. We all forgive you.”


End file.
